


Boku No Sobby

by PepsiCola_Queen



Series: these fics are jokes please dont judge them alongside my real ones [4]
Category: Supernatural, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Cosplay kink, Fursuit, M/M, im so fucking sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiCola_Queen/pseuds/PepsiCola_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby wants to further his relationship with Sam, but Sam is a little reluctant! Will they be able to work it out? Is this the end of Sobby?? What mysterious boyfriend will Dean be bringing home this time???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boku No Sobby

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!
> 
> for tumblr user vrillyhoodafuckisyou
> 
> love ya bri uvu

“Bobby, are you sure?”  
“Trust me kiddo,” there was a pause from the other side of the phone, “it’ll be a ruckus.”

And with that, Sam heard a click and was left alone, his nervousness creeping up on him. Sam and Bobby had been in a steady relationship for the past 36 hours, and Sam knew already that this was the man he was going to marry one day. He couldn't help it, he loved his luscious beard, his…yeah, he was pretty much in it for the beard. That thing could give Sam a raging hard-on in three seconds flat. It was just so rough against his neck when they tongued. God, Sam missed that feeling.  
But now, Sam was worriedly pacing around Singer auto because he was just met with a suggestion that could change their relationship forever. Bobby mentioned how it would be a great way to mark their two day anniversary with a little…celebration. They both wanted each other, bad, so why not? They've already tangled tongues and shared semen, so they might as well do it while being naked. (Note for the reader: if you haven’t caught on yet, Bobby wants to have rough anal sex with Sam)  
It’s not like Sam hasn't fooled around with anyone before, but it’s different now. He’d never done it with someone he loved as much as he loved Bobby. Damn, how that man could make him scream…  
The old hunter had left and hour earlier, saying that he needed to stop for some goodies before they get started. But, Sam wasn't sure there’d be anything “getting started.” He was afraid. Bobby would be taking his poophole virginity, and that was something he’s held special for years and years prior. Sam felt terrible, but he didn't think he could go through with it.  
He loved Bobby, even more so than he had been in love with his brother all during high school, but this was a big commitment.  
Sam was going to tell Bobby he wanted to wait.

That was easier said than done, though. For when Bobby arrived back home, he had with him two bags filled with what Sam presumed to be some weird kinds of sex toys. Sam knew Bobby was kinky, but he didn't think the middle-aged man was that kind of kinky.  
Just as Sam was about to voice his concerns, Bobby handed him one of the bags. “Go to the bathroom and put ‘er on. No peekin.’”  
Curiosity got the better of Sam, and the young Winchester decided to go through with his elder’s orders.  
When Sam got to the restroom and saw what was in the bag, he had never been more turned on in his life.

 

“Bobby? Can I come out?” Sam came out of the restroom and proceeded to their newly shared bedroom. His “costume” was fairly hard to walk in, considering how small Bobby had bought the pants. They were so tight against Sam’s erection that he thought his penis was going to invert on itself. Other than that, the outfit was pretty neat. In fact, it was more than pretty neat. To Sam, it was the single greatest present he had ever received. He wore a regular button-down shirt, but with the most gorgeous diarrhea green jacket. The buttons were as golden as Sam’s heart felt when he jerked off to Bobby’s image.  
Oh, and don’t even get him started on the gloves. They fit his long, lanky arms so snug he could’ve sworn they were made for him. Along with the marvelously tall top-hat and the glasses, Sam was the spitting image of the sexiest sex bomb EVER. Bobby had decided to re-kindle their love by dressing Sam as the Once-ler, the man who made their relationship possobble in the first place. But, as hard as Sam already was in his new clothes, his penis would have never been prepared for what awaited him in the bedroom.  
Bobby lied on the bed in the most seductive pose his paralyzed legs could work out, which was pretty fucking hot for Sam either way. As soon as he saw what the elder hunter was adorning, though, Sam’s penis might as well have fallen off from arousal. Bobby was in a full fur suit of the Lorax, mustache and all.  
“Bobby…” Sam slowly approached his lover, but before he reach to touch him, Bobby brought his finger up to Sam’s lip.  
“Shh, boy. Only lovin’ now.” Bobby touched the back of his hand to the Winchester’s face gingerly before diving into it.  
They kissed vigorously as if their cocks were plunging into each other’s mouths. It was the most glorious feeling Sam had ever experienced. All of his doubts about giving himself to Bobby were lifted away when he felt the soft fur graze against his skin. It was almost as if he was doing the tongue tango with a furry. He didn't even know he had this kink, but now that he had discovered his true self, Sam didn’t think he could ever go back.  
Bobby pulled his mouth away and gazed into Sam’s glistening shota eyes. “It’s time,” Bobby mumbled into his fur suit before using his paralyzed legs to take off Sam’s pants. This was a difficult endeavor and ended up wasting about 10 minutes before Bobby realized the true meaning of ‘paralyzed.’ It seemed as though he and Sam would never get down and dirty.  
But that’s where he was wrong. The sheer force of Sam’s bobbing erection was enough to rip his pants open. The sight almost had Bobby blinded. It was beautiful.  
The newly created hole in the younger’s pants was his blessing. He was finally ready to be put in the oven. Bobby couldn't wait to burn his biscuits.  
Before either one could think, Bobby took his peepee out of the suit and stuck it in Sammy’s poohole and they did it.

 

“Sam?” A voice beckoned from the living room of the Singer household. Dean looked around, but his little brother was nowhere in sight. After thoroughly investigating, he turned to the back door and ushered in his boyfriend.  
“You sure he’s not home, Dean-sempai?”  
“Of course, Gordon-chan.” Dean brushed Gordon’s non-existent hair behind his ear. “I mean, if he was here, I’d have to kill you.”  
Just as Dean leaned in for what was sure to be a passionate kiss, he heard footsteps rushing towards the room. He quickly snapped Gordon’s neck as a giant orange blur rolled into the room.  
“B-bobby?” He inquired. Bobby was a tattered orange mess. Dean hoped that was the last time those words would be used to describe the elder hunter. “What in God’s name happened to you?” Dean shifted uncomfortably and felt his dead lover underneath his shoe.  
“Oh, sorry kiddo. Sam n’ I just ran outta lube…have any spare?” Dean almost gagged as he carefully pulled some out of Gordon’s left pocket and threw it at Bobby.  
Bobby winked a thank-you and rolled back into the bedroom. Dean never wanted to see furry porn again.


End file.
